Unsolved Mysteries: Psychotic Tendensies
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Has anyone ever felt jipped that the WWE never got around to explaining Beth's debut and original fued with Mickie James? This is my take on what happened and why. It's Femslash, what a shocker. So if you don't like it don't read it!


Authors Note: Ok so this kind of all just started on the fly. Myself and my lovely co-writter WhereIveGone were just talking about things that were never really explained on WWE television, and our imaginations started to sore. So we've kinda come up with this "Unsolved Mysteries" series together, randomly. We'll be thinking of more scenario's to explain with our points of view in the future, but for now enjoy Psychotic Tendensies. Annnnd check out hers called Obstructing True Love. I obviously own nobody in this story, or obviously I wouldn't have this kind of spare time at 3:00 in the morning lol. Hope you like the fic, read and review please and thanks!

Mickie's POV

Ok, this simply can't be happening to me. Beth just attacked me from out in the audience, luckily security got to her quickly or who knows what would have happened, she's one powerful woman when she's angry. And Trish seemed to hint that she knew this was going to happen all along.

You see this wouldn't be so damn weird if Beth wasn't my girlfriend. That's right you read this correctly, Beth Phoenix and I have been an item for along, long time. So why the hell is she brutally attacking me out of the audience you ask? And what does Trish Stratus have anything to do with it?

Being in the WWE is a completely different world, temptation is all around you in any form you might want it. It shouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I haven't been faithful to Beth. I've been persuing Trish with all of my energy, because she seems to be the one girl I can't seem to get around here, that I haven't been with, that I actually want to be with.

Trish told me numerous times that her and Lillian were together, but it's never stopped me from wanting her, infact I probably want her more just knowing that I can't have her. And Lillian Garcia is absolutely no threat to me, so basically I do whatever the hell I please and hope that Trish gives in, but for some reason she hasn't. I don't even know how she found out about Beth and I being a couple, I pretty much kept it on the down low from everybody except... Melina. That gossiping little bitch! I'm going to do my best to make sure her next few years here on Raw are complete and total HELL.

So now Beth must know everything, Trish must have told her about my wicked ways. Why didn't I just break up with her? There have been times when I felt that I should just to be fair to her, but everytime I'd go home to her there was just no way I could do it, it was impossible. She makes me weak in the fucking knees, her dominance isn't something I can just let go of, I need her now and she knows it.

"How could you do this to me?" I hear her approach me asking.

I thought I was all alone in the parking garage, apparently I wasn't, she found a way to find me again. She doesn't sound mad anymore, she doesn't sound like she wants to kick my ass, she got that agression out of her earlier. Right now she just sounds hurt and betrayed.

"I wasn't intending to hurt you Beth."

It's all I can really say, it's the only thing that even remotely makes sense.

"You think you can go to work and have whoever you want? And then come home and have me?.. That's not how it works Mickie."

I hate it when she sounds all wounded like that, gives me that terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, because it's my fault. And this isn't going to be easy to fix.

"I know, and I was stupid for ever thinking that. I just want to forget I ever did it, I'm sorry."

And I am. Gazing into her beautiful blue eyes I know I regret the things that I've done, they were mistakes.

"I'm not enough for you."

She says rejectedly, and it's then I realize just how badly I screwed this up.

"You're all I need now. I promise you Beth."

I don't care if I sound pathetic. She can't be giving up on us.

"Your word means nothing to me now. All those nights you told me you loved me, and you were thinking about her weren't you? When I made love to you and your eyes were closed, you were picturing HER weren't you?"

I'm stunned and in silence. She can't actually think that can she? Because it's not true, I never thought of Trish when we were together, not once. I could never think of anyone but Beth, when I felt Beth's hands on me, and I smelled Beth's perfume in the air, never. I know I seemed to have quite the obsession of wanting to sleep with Trish, but it never affected anything I had with Beth when we were together.

"No, I didn't. It was only you baby I sware."

I don't know what I'd do if she left me, my whole world would fall apart. Why didn't I think about all this first? My fucking libido had to speak for me, instead of my heart and instead of my mind.

"Don't you fucking 'baby' me Mickie. You had the choice to stay faithful and you decided against it. As far as I'm concerned your lucky I even let you try to explain yourself. This conversation is over, and so is our relationship."

No way, is she doing this? How could she do this? I know she's upset and when she gets upset she gets a little irrational, but this is taking things way too far.

"Please don't do this."

I reach out and hold her in my arms, and I kiss her lips. I feel her sigh in my grasp momentarily, and push me away.

"You left me no other choice. And just to let you know, I'm finally signing a contract with Raw next week. You could have had it all Mickie, but you got greedy. You're not the same girl I fell in love with, and I'll never forget how much you hurt me.. See you in the ring."

And just like that she left, walked away from it all. Man is work ever going to suck. I've gotta come up with some sort of plan or she might literally just kill me. The only girl around here that I think even has half of her strength is... Victoria.

If Beth continues to keep running her mouth, I'll definately be giving Victoria a call. It'll be extremely painful to have to work with her, so I might have just found a way around it. Call me evil, and judge me all you want. I'm already going to hell, might aswell just speed up the process.


End file.
